Dream On
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Su vida marcaba bien hasta que notó que ciertos sentimientos "impropios" se adueñaron de su corazón, lo mantuvo en secreto por un tiempo hasta que se le declaró. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que el malo de la historia las separó, arruinando toda su vida. DesafioYuri/DesafioDe24Horas -EsDeFanfics ¡NicoMaki!


**Hola, primero que nada, no soy de este género (Rock), pero fue interesante hacer esto :)**

* * *

 **POV Nico**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la mágica noche se adueñara del cielo, anunciando la peculiar llegada de la luna así como aquellas estrellas que _ella_ tanto solía amar, y el momento en que nosotros, los _marginados,_ saliéramos de nuestros escondites, para poder sentirnos libres sin ser criticados por el mundo entero.

Me encontraba en lo que consideras mi hogar, preparándome para lo que se avecinaba hoy…

 _Cada vez que miro en el espejo, todas esas líneas estas líneas de mi cara se aclaran_

¿Hace cuánto tiempo me encontraba en este estado?

¿Cómo había terminado aquí, si mi único deseo era el convertirme en una grandiosa Idol?

 _El pasado se ha ido, este pasó como el crepúsculo hacia el amanecer_

Ah, ya lo recuerdo, todo fue culpa de él.

—Solo quería estar junto a ella…—murmuré antes de tomar la mochila, yendo hacía la entrada de mi apartamento—…me pregunto si todo esto vale la pena.

Asegurándome de que todo estuviera con seguro, me dispuse a dirigirme hacia aquel pequeño establecimiento en donde Nozomi y Eli me esperaban, no era más que un pequeño local donde cantaba junto con ellas, al menos eso fue lo único que pude mantener conmigo de mi más grande sueño.

¿Esto era lo suficiente para el señor Nishikino?

 _No es esa la manera, todos tienen que pagar sus deudas en vida..._

Durante el camino sentí que alguien me estaba persiguiendo, pero por más que volteaba hacia los lados no conseguía encontrar a aquella persona molesta, así que acelerando mi paso llegué al lugar destinado.

—Hey Nicocchi, ¿te encuentras bien? —de repente sentí como chocaba con algo, o más bien con Nozomi— Desde la ventana te vimos corriendo.

Suspiré al saber que ya estaba a salvo.

— No es nada Nozomi… —miré hacia mi alrededor, notando que todavía no había demasiada gente— ¿Dónde están las chicas?

— Elicchi está en el escenario, preparando los instrumentos y el micrófono para el concierto de hoy —ella solía sonreír mucho cada vez que mencionaba a Eli, ambas son novias y también habían sido marginadas por mi culpa, ellas no deberían de estar aquí…— Ah, Kotori junto a Honoka estarán aquí en unos minutos más.

 _Bueno, yo sé que nadie sabe de dónde viene y hacia donde va_

A diferencia nuestra, ambas seguían con sus vidas normales, pero cuando pasó toda aquella discusión con el señor Nishikino decidieron que a pesar de todo estarían a nuestro lado.

Desafortunadamente del resto de las chicas no sabía nada, pero esperaba que todas siguieran a salvo de todo este cruel mundo.

 _Yo sé que es pecado de todos_

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que amar a alguien traería consigo todas estas consecuencias?

 _Tú tienes que perder para saber cómo ganar_

* * *

 **POV Maki**

Sabía que todo esto estaba mal, pero me negaba a darme por vencida ahora.

No cuando luego de varios meses había conseguido saber dónde se encontraba ella, donde podía volverla a ver, donde esperaba que perdonara mi estupidez.

 _La mitad de mi vida está escrita en páginas de libros_

—Ahora es mi momento Nico, espera un poco...—susurré viendo como salía de su apartamento y dirigiéndose hacia SUNRISE—…pronto podremos volver a estar juntas.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí a mi lado, platicándome de sus sueños y preguntándome si estudiar medicina era lo que yo quería, en esas conversaciones solíamos terminar enojadas.

 _Vive y aprende de los tontos y de los sabios_

Hace tres años la conocía y las conocía a ellas también.

Un día Umi junto a Rin me emboscaron al final de clases, me comentaron todo lo que había pasado con ellas y fue cuando me di cuenta.

 _Sabes que es cierto…todas estas cosas vuelven a ti_

—Se dio cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo...—murmuré molesta en mi escondite, luego de varios segundos salí de él y note como ella ahora estaba corriendo—…me pregunto si podrá hacerme un favor.

Tomando mi móvil, entre mis contactos se encontraba Nozomi, sin dudar más le marque.

 _Canta conmigo, canta por los años, canta por la risa y canta por las lágrimas…_

De que seguir ahí no era mi destino ni mi sueño.

 _Canta conmigo solo por hoy, tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos_

— ¿N-Nozomi? Sí, soy Maki, sé que esto es muy repentino pero quiero pedirte un pequeño favor…—hablé rápidamente para evitar que Nozomi hiciera algo que arruinaría mi plan— ¿podrías ayudarme a ocultarme antes de que comience el concierto?

* * *

Ella se encontraba cantando ya, una canción que al parecer era la más popular en este lugar, desde mi lugar podía ver como sus ojos rojizos brillaban mientras cantaba, algo que me alegra que jamás abandonara.

 _Canta conmigo, canta por los años, canta por la risa y canta por las lágrimas…_

— Me alegra que estés aquí, Maki— miré a Nozomi, quien se encontraba sonriendo hacia el escenario— Pero, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

 _Canta conmigo solo por hoy, tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos_

—Mi sueño de hace años era poder estar junto a Nico —comencé con determinación—Así que he venido para cumplirlo.

— ¿Qué te asegura que ella quiere volver contigo? Ha sufrido bastante, ¿lo sabes, verdad?—no me estaba reprochando, pero había preocupación en su voz— Nicocchi es mi familia y solo quiero que siempre estén ahí para ella…

 _Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña hasta que se haga realidad_

—Me han corrido de casa porque le dije eso, Nico vale la pena hacer todo esto, no te preocupes—le sonreí al notar como anunciaban un pequeño descanso— Nos vemos después, Nozomi.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia los vestíbulos donde ella estaba, con sigilo cerré con seguro y ella volteo, mirándome asombrada.

— ¿M-Maki…?—tartamudeo haciéndome reír— ¿De qué te ríes estúpida?

Seguí sonriendo y me acerque a ella, tomando sus manos.

— He venido por ti, Nico.

Ella comenzó a llorar y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Te extrañe idiota…—susurré mientras le correspondía el abrazo y le besaba su frente.


End file.
